


Tennessee Whiskey

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 30 day color challenge [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, AU, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dean is a singer, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Cas is enthralled by the voice of the man who lives above him when he sings on the balcony,





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't heard Jensen singing Tennessee Whiskey, you really need to! Here is the link: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0o0hikuLYTo

Cas was immensely pleased that he got the apartment he wanted in the newest exclusive complex in Austin. The Indigo was a beautiful building with beautiful apartments and very exclusive. He settled in quickly and just loved to sit out on his private balcony and look out over the city lights.

 

The second week, Cas was sitting there, sipping a glass of wine, when he heard the beginning strains of a guitar being played. He listened, and soon, the music coming from the balcony above him had him completely entranced. Then, a man began to sing.

 

The song was Tennesse Whiskey, one of his personal favorites, and the man had an amazing voice. Cas hummed along as the man sang, and he was very moved by the song and the incredible voice singing it. Cas sat back, completely relaxed, and listened as the man sang several songs that Cas really liked. When the music finally ended and he heard the man go back into his apartment, Cas realized he had been listening for several hours.

 

Cas sat out every night, listening to the man sing. It became the highlight of his days. Cas began to want to see the man, meet him. But he had no way of knowing how to do that, so he just listened and enjoyed what he came to think of as his private concerts.

 

Then came Friday night, and there was no music. Cas was sad but he figured the man did have a life, and couldn’t just play on his balcony every night, as much as Cas wished he would. There was no music on Saturday or Sunday either. Cas began to fret that the man wouldn’t be back or maybe he moved out or something else happened.

 

But then on Monday, there was Tennesse Whiskey again, and Cas sighed with relief.

 

This went on for over a month. Music Monday through Thursday, no music on the weekends. It became part of Cas’ routine, listening through the week.

  
  


Cas had a business dinner he needed to go to. It was a Friday, and he got ready and walked to the elevator. When the door opened, he got on, and looked around. Standing in the corner was a shockingly handsome man, who had a guitar case in his hand. Cas’ heart lurched… was this the singer who lived above him? He looked out of the corner of his eye, and there was a gay pride sticker on the guitar case. Cas held his breath. 

 

The elevator reached the first floor and Cas got off, with the man right behind him. Cas made a hasty decision. He was going to follow the man and blow off the dinner. He hung back in the lobby until the guy walked out, then followed behind at a respectable distance. He knew he was being stalkery, but he really didn’t care.

 

Luckily, the guy walked to his destination. It was just a few blocks from the apartment complex. He went into a small bar, and Cas followed him in. It was smoky and intimate, with booths and tables and a beautiful antique bar. Cas took a seat at a table and ordered a beer. He didn’t see the guy anywhere, but he knew that he was in there somewhere so he waited. After a bit, a man walked out into the small stage and grabbed the microphone.

 

“And now, the guy you all came to see. Dean Winchester.”

 

The small crowd clapped, and then the guy Cas had been following walked out onto the stage and sat on a stool with his guitar. Cas leaned forward and smiled.

 

Dean began with Crazy Love, then sang Simple Man, all to thunderous applause. Cas was completely entranced. Dean was an amazing singer, and so gorgeous the took Cas’ breath away. Cas sat through the entire set, not drinking or even breathing. When Dean sang Whipping Post, Cas was cheering as loudly as anyone in the place.

 

Dean finished the set with Tennessee Whiskey and Cas had tears in his eyes. He just had to meet this Dean Winchester.

 

Dean put down his guitar and left the stage. Cas stood up and walked up to him.

 

“Excuse me. My name is Cas Novak, and I’m a huge fan. You have a beautiful voice.”

 

Dean stopped and smiled at him. “Well, thanks. Always nice to meet a fan.”

 

Cas asked if he could buy Dean a drink. Dean looked him up and down, which gave Cas goose bumps, and said, “Sure.”

 

Dean joined Cas at his table and ordered a beer. Dean smiled at him again, and said, “I don’t think I’ve seen you in here before.”

 

Cas smiled and admitted it was his first time. 

 

“I’m surprised you’re such a big fan and this is the time you’ve heard me sing.”

 

Cas looked sheepish. “This isn’t the first time I’ve heard you sing. See, I live in the apartment right below you. I sit and listen to you sing on the balcony every night.”

 

Dean looked sort of shocked. “Really? Every night?”

 

Cas nodded. “It’s the highlight of my day. I love listening to you.”

 

Dean blushed a little. “How come you never came up and introduced yourself?”

 

Cas looked down at his hands. “I didn’t know how you’d take it. I didn’t want to look like I was stalking you or something.”

 

Dean laughed at that. “Well, I could do worse than having such a good-looking stalker.”

 

It was Cas’ turn to blush.

 

Cas sat through Dean’s second set, just as enthralled as he was before. When Dean was finished, he walked to Cas’ table and said, “Wanna walk me home?”

 

Cas jumped up and grinned. “I sure do.”

 

Dean carried his guitar case and they walked side by side back to the apartments. When they got into the elevator, Dean put the case down, stood in front of Cas, and kissed him lightly. Cas grabbed Dean by the back of his head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. It got messy before they reached Dean’s floor.

 

When the elevator doors opened. Dean grabbed his guitar case in one hand, and Cas’ shirt in the other and drug him to the door. Dean unlocked it and pulled Cas inside. He put his case near the door and kissed Cas passionately

 

When he broke the kiss, Dean said in a husky voice, “I sure hope you’re a top.”

 

Cas kissed him back and said, “Oh, I am…”

  
  
  


They fit together like they were made for one another. Cas took his time with Dean, fucking him slowly and thrusting deep. Dean was so beautiful, he made the sweetest sounds… Cas was in heaven. When Dean begged him to speed up, Cas really went to town on him and Dean came so hard he yelled loud enough that the neighbor banged on the wall. Cas came deep inside him and groaned out, “Jesus, Dean, you’re perfect…”

  
  
  


They got married in the bar with just a few friends in attendance. And Dean sang Tennessee Whiskey to him every night.  

  
  



End file.
